


contradiction

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, Gen, Plans For The Future, Worry, if you've seen it you'll probably know what I mean, technically some brief suicidal ideation but it's just dialogue from the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: She doesn't understand it, that burning ferocity in his voice, that honesty.
Kudos: 22





	contradiction

Maul's voice strikes a chord in her.

"Let me go! Let me die!"

She doesn't understand it, that burning ferocity in his voice, that honesty.

"You're all going to burn!"

Because Maul is wrong: wrong about Anakin, wrong about the Republic, wrong about the Jedi. She feels that in her bones.

"We're all going to die!"

But he's also convinced of what he's screaming, seems just as sure as she is, and she can't reconcile his surety with her own.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

But everything is about to change. The two of them agree on that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
